The Never Ending Abyss
by Andromeda Lionhart
Summary: Okay, people my second stab at a fic. Andromeda ruler of her people runs into her former friend. *coughRazielcough*. But will they become more than friends? Guys if you're easily (note easily) brought to tears break out the tissue for this chap.
1. It Begins

A/N: I wrote this in school. But I think it's better than my other fic. Any-who please review even if it's a flame.(but those will be used to roast marsh-mellows.)  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
The Never Ending Abyss  
  
As I looked down into the swirling green vortex of the abyss,  
I remembered the tragedy that took place only moments before.  
  
As I snuck about the pillars in the sanctuary I heard a scream. Not just any scream but one of agony, pain, and shock. The voice that screamed so painfully I did not recognize but, I would soon find out who it belonged to. I continued to sneak about the pillars for a view of what happened. Using the shadows like a cloak I strafed around finally finding the source. One of the lieutenants had angered Kain which in my experience was not a smart thing to do. His eldest son Raziel had evolved before him. Growing beautiful dragon like wings. For this his punishment is death. Kain first ripped the bone structure from the eldest son's wings. Then had Dumah and Turel toss him into the abyss. To his death. I heard his screams and they filled my heart with his pain. But there was nothing I could do. So I just sat there and watched. After Kain and the lieutenants had left I could only stand there astounded that someone could do that to their own kin. I just sat there under a cold blanket of stars startled and hurt. I had just watched my best friend die.  
  
600 years later.  
  
  
"Your majesty!''  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
One of my best was running about the palace screaming my name like it was life or death. So I decided to reply. It had to be important.  
  
"Yes.''  
  
"mam"  
  
"What is the matter Nila?''  
  
" The Rahabiam vampires are closing in. They have ransacked one of the villages. Saless gives word that Kain himself is waiting there to confront you.''  
  
"Why does he wait he could come directly here."  
  
"I know not of that miss but you're our only hope."   
  
With this news I changed in to my gargoyle like form. Then I flew swiftly to confront Kain. The skies were dark as they always were day and night. But if I didn't win this battle it would surely always be night.  
  
The air drafts started to pick up as I flew towards the destroyed village. I saw Kain's shadowy form start to take shape. That hideous form that I despise. The one that killed my only friend.   
  
I dived in headfirst drawing a dagger. I was sure I would kill him before this night was through. He started with an astounding battle cry as he drew the soul reaver. As he started to charge I swooped low trying to get in a good shot, with my dagger. I missed and pulled up avoiding a powerful kinetic blast. But as soon as I turned around he nailed me with the reaver.   
  
I felt a blinding pain as it sunk in my flesh. However, even with the pain I would not give him the benefit of hearing my scream of pain. I felt him dislodge the soul reaver   
and felt my life force drain from me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kain heading towards my empire. Then I knew all was lost.   
  
I awoke to see a figure standing above me. It's white eyes giving me a glare of concern.   
He stood over me eyeing me carefully to make sure I was not a threat. My eyes were only cracked open a little bit so as not to let him know I was awake. in an instant my violet eyes flew open making him jump.   
  
"Andromeda is that you?"  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"  
  
"It is you."  
  
"Answer me now."  
  
"My, even though your wounded you can keep your attitude. Impressive."  
  
"Stop mocking me and answer."   
  
" I was not mocking you, it is just so good to see you again."  
  
"Stop rambling and answer me creature."  
  
With that the "creature" got noticeably tenser. I looked him over just encase he was to pose a threat.  
He had blue skin or none at all I couldn't tell. Through the skin (or just sitting out.)were muscles. He had the blackest hair I'd seen in awhile. Also he had flaps of skin that hung from his back like long tattered drapes.  
  
"Do you not remember me?" he asked puzzled and slightly hurt.  
  
"Refresh my memory."  
  
He sighed. "Very well, you and I were once the best of friends but after my execution......."  
  
I interrupted him "Raziel is that you?"  
  
" Dear sweet Andromeda it is I" he said. With what did I detect? Sorrow?   
Anger? This puzzled me deeply.  
  
Then without another word I forced myself up and embraced him tightly.   
He did not return the embrace which confused and hurt me deeply. I proceeded to then let him go and question him.  
  
" You said you were glad to see me. Is it so wrong to hug a friend."  
  
Then without my control I left flying on my tattered wings. The pain hurt me but at the same time drove me to try to get farther and farther from him. I heard him call to me but ignored him and tried to get to my empire. where Kain was headed.   
  
  
A/N: Sorry, people I apologize that I left you hanging here. Candy, hugs, and more chapters for those who review. ^-^ 


	2. Andromeda's Past

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm so happy I actually got that many reviews! * dances for joy * Also I'm such an idiot. I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter I'm probably going to get sued like crazy. but if they sue I counter sue. :p This chapter any-who will cover some of that 600 year gap in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: (TA DA I didn't forget it !) I only own Andromeda and any other people I come up with.   
  
I flew as far as I possibly could. fighting to stay airborne on the tattered remnants of my wings. I had to get to my kingdom though so, if I had to suffer I would suffer for my people.  
  
My kingdom consists of all the outcasts of Nosgoth. From human loving vampires to shape-shifters dwell there. I myself am one of the so called "freaks" of Nosgoth.   
  
I am a shape-shifting sorceress with unbelievable power. Kain is the only match for me in battle. I was abandoned as a child when my mother discovered my "capabilities." With nowhere to turn I joined a small clan of witches. they taught me how to control and how to expand my power.  
  
One evening after the elders of the clan had given me my nightly lessons, a scuffle could be heard nearby. The elders ushered me to a cave to keep me safe. then left me alone with an expanding fear, but an equally expanding curiosity. I left the safety of the cave to find that vampires had attacked the village. I could find no sign of life and a void of fear grew in my heart for my clan.   
I only found the corpses of the witches their eyes glazed and lifeless. I had just lost the only family I had ever known.   
  
with revenge in my heart I fought to find my clan's murderers. I managed to destroy every vampire I came in contact with..... except one.   
  
Raziel found me one night after a particularly hard battle. I was tired and drained with absolutely no defense. I was struggling to keep one foot in front of the other when I saw a shadow. Myself only being sixteen at the time was no assistance in aiding my fear. I crept on the shadow as quiet as one possibly could, but it moved behind me. I turned around to confront an enormous figure. I gasped in my shock and amazement. It saw the look on my face and laughed.   
  
"You look as though to soil yourself."  
  
"Pray tell, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Your eyes are about to jump from their sockets."  
  
"You startled me that's all."  
  
"Child what is your name?"  
  
"Andromeda. Yours?"  
  
"Raziel."  
  
"You're one of Kain's sons aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Come child you look ill. you shall stay with my clan tonight."  
  
He had given me an order not to be questioned by my hate for vampires. I was left with no choice but to follow. One night turned into one week. Then one week turned into a year. Still with no sign of me ever leaving. Raziel and I became friends fast never keeping a secret from each other.  
  
That is how it happened. We became stronger friends as the years rolled by with neither of us showing signs of aging due to our immortality. Then came the fateful day when my dear friend and I were separated until today that is.   
  
After his "death" I began traveling Nosgoth. Gathering allies and friends wherever I went. Some of them came with me and we soon found our home. My empire: Latraintica. After we found it others began to join my kingdom and our ideas of freedom. Kain however despised this and even currently attacks our peaceful home.   
  
A/N: Sorry it was short but my dad is kicking me off the computer. Candy for those who review. ^_^ 


	3. The Empire

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Also one item should be addressed this is NOT a self insertion fic. It is merely written from Andromeda's point of view. My apologies also go to Neferti Dagger for biting her head off the way I did.  
  
Disclaimer: All companies own their appropriate characters. Andromeda, Zander, ect. are all mine. Ask me if you want to use them.  
  
Chapter 3: The Empire  
  
My painful soaring came to an abrupt halt as I neared the entrance to my kingdom. It was the most beautiful sight I had seen in awhile. It' golden archways and ivory terraces made it look like something from a dream. The northern most tower was mine. It was where I lived and would continue to live until the end of time.  
  
I was growing anxious to get inside the tower's warm comforting halls, ignoring the pain once more I opened my wings and flew up to the tower's warm main window. As soon as I got inside Nila my hand maid cornered me and made me give every reason for being late and still she was not satisfied.  
  
"Miss"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"Neither in heart nor battle."  
  
"Oh, you have a special someone eh?"  
  
"I thought I did Nila, but I don't."  
  
"Miss I'm sure you were to good for him anyway."  
  
"Thank you Nila."  
  
"Any time Miss."  
  
"Nila, is there any work to be done?" I said as I shifted back to my usual form.  
  
"A conference is waiting for you, and Zander is growing more impatient by the minute."  
  
"I will get changed the go to the conference. Tell Zander I'm on my way."  
  
"Yes Mam." She curtsied and left.   
As I was getting changed I felt a presence nearby but I ignored it, as some child lose in the hall. But I didn't know how wrong I was. Finished putting on my formal robes (Zander would've had a heart attack if I didn't.) and left for the surely boring conference.  
  
"Andromeda it's so nice to see you actually showed up."  
  
"Zander I have no time for your sarcasm. What is the topic of this conference."  
  
"My empress, the topic is that of Kain."  
  
"Kain? We don't need a conference on that."  
  
"The people demand it, and correct me if I'm wrong your motto is what the people demand is what they shall receive."  
  
"That is correct Zander. Let us get this thing over with."  
  
As we Walked towards the conference table Zander gave me concerned looks as if he thought something was troubling me. After it was finished he requested a word with me outside.  
  
"What is wrong My lady?"  
  
"A troubled mind and heart that is all."  
  
"That's all? I sense something much worse and painful coming from you."  
  
"That is all. I shall retire to my chambers now I need rest."  
  
"Don't let this disturbance ruin you governing Andromeda. That would be disastrous."  
  
After his comment I abruptly left. Heading straight for the comforts of my chambers. As I entered I sensed something again something awful. I turned around to study my chamber, and to my surprise it was filled with vampires. I leaned my weight on my left leg in a fighting stance but to no avail. There was a vampire behind me that I hadn't noticed. It grabbed me it's foul breath in my face making me wretch. The vampire proceeded to claw at me the others joined in soon not wanting to miss out on a meal. I was helpless due to my still being weak from my battle with Kain.  
  
Out of nowhere something pushed me aside flinging me on the bed. I was not able to see the face of my rescuer due to the dim lighting and the overpowering urge to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop there but I have to cook dinner. Also I making a revised version of this at school I think it's much better but I think you guys should have the final say of whether I post it or not. Well review. ^_^ 


	4. The Mystery

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger last time. Forgive me?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Andromeda, Zander, ect. After that everybody else owns their respective characters.  
  
Chapter 4: The Mystery  
  
When I came around I was in the medical ward of my palace. I was still particularly weak and had trouble moving. I felt the urge to however, due to the ruckus outside the door. Two male voices were in a heated argument over my well being. The first time I attempted to get up a wave of dizziness washed over me, and I was forced to sit back down. The second time however, I was able to walk to the door.  
  
As I opened the door I saw a familiar blue figure holding Zander to the wall with his claws to his throat.   
  
"Unhand me you hideous brute."   
  
"Not until you let me see Andromeda."  
  
"There is no need for this."   
  
They both turned around as I placed my hand on Raziel's shoulder.  
  
"Andromeda!?" They both cried in unison.  
  
"Are you so surprised to see me?"  
  
"You should be in bed my empress. Not walking the halls like some child."  
  
"Zander I'm sure I can tell if I am well enough to walk and perform my duties."  
  
"Perform duties?! My lady if you will excuse me, you aren't even well enough to be walking around let alone duties."  
  
At this point in the argument Raziel decided to intervene.  
  
"Andromeda, though I would not like to admit it this whelp speaks the truth. You should not be wandering around like this."  
  
"Since when do you two get to decide what I can and can not do? Especially you Raziel. Since when are you my keeper? Never mind I don't want an answer, I will deal with the two of you after my duties are complete."  
  
With that I ran passed them before they could question me. I really couldn't believe what they had wanted me to do. Rest? That was out of the question. I couldn't just sit by while my people tried to hold off the vampires by themselves could I?  
  
Contemplating these thoughts I entered my chambers to change and to put on my crown. My room was still a catastrophe from the scuffle with the vampires. But I found everything I needed except my crown. I looked everywhere for it. It was nowhere to be seen.   
  
My crown and the jewels upon it were a symbol of our peace. If I didn't find it soon my kingdom would be in an uproar.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry to say it but this chapter sucked. Please review if you want more chapters. 


	5. Search for the Crown and Interesting Pos...

A/N: Yay new chapter!!!!! Sorry about that I'm just suffering from a bit of writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: Need I repeat it?  
  
My troubled search soon turned into a frantic one. I nearly turned everything upside down before Zander walked in.  
  
"My lady WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"I'm looking for my crown Zander."  
  
"Maybe that large blue brute knows where it is."  
  
"He's not a brute Zander. Never call him that in my presence again."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but he was the one that saved you."  
  
"He was there?" I couldn't believe how dense I was becoming. Little did I know Raziel was right behind me.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
I jumped about fifty feet in the air.  
  
"I apologize for startling you like that but I heard a crash from upstairs."  
  
"I must of been searching harder than I thought. Zander could you allow me to question Raziel on my own?"  
  
"Yes miss, but if he gives you any trouble call me."   
  
"I will Zander."  
  
With my reply Zander left the room just as he had entered it... suddenly.  
  
"Raziel you must forgive Zander he's like an older brother to me and being so he tends to be overprotective."  
  
"I understand, but what were you searching for?"  
  
"My crown, I haven't seen it since the incident."  
  
"Can't you have another made?"  
  
I sat down on the bed.  
  
"I wish it were that simple Raziel. That crown has powerful magical properties and is infused with my energy along with a part of my soul."  
  
"I didn't know. I wouldn't of made such a rash suggestion if I had."  
  
"It's all right Raziel, I know."  
  
I released a troubled sigh and Raziel came over to massage my shoulders to relieve the stress.  
  
"Andromeda I'm sure everything will turn out all right."  
  
"Thank-you Raziel for everything."  
  
"You have no need to thank me. I don't deserve it anyway."  
  
"Don't deserve it? What gives you that idea?"  
  
"Andromeda look at me. Do you not see what I have become?"  
  
"Raziel all I see is you, and I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
" I can't win with you can I?"  
  
"Maybe it's best that you don't. I think you're ego is big enough already."  
  
He chuckled quietly at that comment and embraced me slightly. I just leaned back and let my body rest against his.  
  
"You know I thought I had lost you when those vampires were attacking you?"  
  
"It wouldn't of been a major loss."   
  
"Andromeda you know that's a lie." he scolded. "At least for me it would've been a major loss, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
I turned around in his embrace and gave him one of my own. We fell backward due to the force of my embrace. We laughed uncontrollably at the awkward position we had landed in. I was on top of him with my arms thrown almost carelessly about his neck.  
However, I don't know what inspired me to do what I did next. I shifted my position and kissed him on the fore head. I could tell he was a little more than shocked.  
  
"Raziel... I'm sorry." I was blushing madly by now.  
  
"It's all right Andromeda, I think you were over taken with the position we're in."  
  
"Leave it to a male to point the position out."  
  
"Not so happy with the male race I take it."  
  
"Actually I am very happy with the male race."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He chuckled quietly at the comment and embraced me a little harder.  
  
"Raziel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wish to repay you for saving my life."  
  
"Andromeda you don't have to repay me for anything." he scolded.  
  
"I can and will Raziel choose anything your heart desires and it will be granted."  
  
I was reading his thoughts as he debated over what to do in his mind. He finally came to the conclusion that he would choose something impossible for me to give. Unfortunately for his plan however, he didn't realize I could give him anything.  
  
"Restore me." He hesitated as he spoke.  
  
"It is done. Meet me at dusk in the dining quarters.  
  
A/N: This one was kinda long but took forever in getting a chapter out. Do you Forgive me? 


	6. A Transformation

A/N: My apologies for making you guys (and girls) wait so long for this chapter to come out. Shear writer's block on this story, on my part and I didn't want to make it any crappier.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters, places, things, ect. that I create everything else belongs to it's real creators.  
  
"Raziel it is done."  
  
"You can't do that can you?"  
  
"Raziel I told you anything and I meant it. Just come back here around sunset."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"I never thought you were impatient Raziel. The reason, being is that I must go grab a few things beforehand."  
  
"I apologize I didn't realize changing me was possible."  
  
"It's all right lo.."   
  
I stopped myself. I couldn't believe I was about to say that. I quickly turned and fled my chambers to go to the marketplace.   
  
Even I didn't know that it was possible for a person to flee so quickly. I had ran from the palace to the market place in under an hour. (the marketplace was 20 miles away and by foot well, that was rather impressive). I took my hood and brought it low over my face to conceal my identity. I didn't really feel like dealing with over loyal people that day. Don't get me wrong I love my people. My nerves were edgy thinking of Raziel and the spell I had to perform later that evening. Both had the probability to be taxing.  
  
I scanned the makeshift tents and counters searching for what I needed. It should've been simple to find for it was only a revival potion. But no matter how hard I searched I couldn't seem to spot it.  
  
Finally my luck changed when I came across a rather peculiar tent. A man with platinum hair and a cloak similar to mine stood there selling potions. He smiled at me but, it wasn't a natural smile, nor was it forced.  
  
I picked up the potion and opened the top a bit to examine it's quality satisfied I bought it. It was almost sunset so I turned to run towards the palace. Since I was running home I didn't get to see the crooked almost maniacal grin that crossed his face.  
  
I ran even faster than I had to the marketplace. The sun had already set and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Raziel was either worried or angry. But, soon enough the blessed gates to my palace were in view.   
  
I burst into the palace frantically ignoring the strange looks I got form the servants. I was looking for Zander. he was a crucial part to this spell whether he wanted to be or not. I needed him to awake us after it was cast. It wasn't a deadly spell but it was taxing to say the least.  
  
I found Zander hunched over the accounts a look of serious concentration upon his face (for he had only learned read when I had come back home). I tapped his shoulder lightly gaining his attention.  
  
"What is it you majesty?"  
  
I was nearly out of breath from running form place to place; I barely got the next sentence out.  
  
"Zander *huff* I need you to give both me and Raziel a revival potion after I'm done casting a spell upon him."  
  
"That is not problem Milady but what's with the rush?"  
  
"I am already late Zander for the casting."  
  
"Well, then I understand let us go now. Where exactly is the brute?"  
  
I sighed still annoyed with the ill feelings he harbored towards Raziel. He rarely vocalized them but it was tiring.  
  
"Come with me he's in my chambers."  
  
When I entered my chambers the sight didn't surprise me. Raziel was pacing endlessly by the balcony waiting. But, surprisingly enough he must have been focused on that and not my returning.   
  
I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. It was his turn to jump, and he did.  
  
"Raziel I am sorry for the delay but it is time for the casting to begin."  
  
"Wait Andromeda. Is there any threat to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
It was a lie as plain as day. Both he and Zander knew that every spell had it's risks. But the only way they questioned me was with their quizzical glances. I looked at Raziel.  
  
"It is time."  
  
He nodded in affirmation while Zander took several steps back so he wouldn't be affected by the spell. I rolled up my cloak's sleeves and began the incantation. I never stumbled over a word for it was in a native tongue. About halfway through the incantation a light began to surround both Raziel and I.   
  
I never thought the pain would be so immense to Raziel or I. Before I knew it I was biting my lip to keep form screaming in pain. The spell was taking my life-force to restore him. It was slowly draining me away but even as it was almost done the pain finally became to much to bear and I cried out. It was sapping my energy even more now. But eventually my body gave and I passed out.   
  
I awoke slowly for my energy was still low and the pain strong. It took more effort then I thought I had to even open my eyes. But I wasn't prepared for the shock of the scene before me.  
  
Raziel held my hand with his clawed ones with his head bent and eyes closed. By the look on his silent features I could tell that he was in pain over what I had done, and not because of the spell.   
  
I brought my other hand to caress his face. But only after a moment of it his eyes were open and one of his hands had caught mine. His face showed his anger but, his eyes showed his concern. Maybe something more? He was first to speak though scaring me with his tone of voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
It was a plain statement but his voice told all. The one he spoke with had been shaky showing his anger and possibly fear.  
  
"Raziel...I..I.." I shook my head it was far to hard to speak now.  
  
He looked at me with just a pained look in his eyes. It hurt me even more to look at him. So I stuffed down my pain and exhaustion to speak to him it looked to be all he really needed.  
  
"Raziel I..I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think the effects would be this strong."  
  
He growled in anger. and stood up from my side dropping my hand. I couldn't help the new pain forming in my heart.  
  
"But the effects were that strong Andromeda. And it's all my fault."  
  
I shook my head and tried to get up failing miserably.  
  
"It was as much your fault as it was the cook's"  
  
He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"But the cook did nothing."  
  
"My point exactly Raziel you couldn't have known unless I had told you, and even then I wasn't quite sure myself."  
  
"Andromeda....."  
  
I could tell he was hesitating which wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why exactly did you put yourself in unnecessary danger over me?"  
  
"I..I.."  
  
I was stammering aimlessly I knew very well why I did it didn't I? I was doing it in return for him saving my life. I shook my head that wasn't true. When the real, reason struck me I blushed madly and hid my head beneath my pillow.  
  
"Come now Andromeda, you've never when to hide anything from me now out with it."  
  
I sighed in defeat. I obviously wasn't going to win this battle.  
  
"Raziel come closer to hear what I have to say."  
  
He immeadatly obliged coming to my side in one long stride. I took a quick glance and saw he was both nervous and filled with hope?  
  
"Raziel I did it because I love you."  
  
A/N: For all of you naughty children it is a cliff hanger. So review! 


	7. Broken Heart

A/N: Well, I'm going to revise this one too. *sighs* Being one of my first fics it isn't exactly the best, and if you're easily brought to tears bust out the tissues now this chapter is a bit dramatic and sad. The song is in italics. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Legacy of Kain series. However, I do happen to own Andromeda, and any other oddities I create, mainly characters and the plot. Oh, and the song's by Richard Marx. 

Chapter Seven: Broken Heart

Raziel looked stunned to say the least. The hope had vanished from his eyes in a matter of seconds after the final word was uttered from my lips. He appeared to be contemplating something, but his contemplation lasted for only a moments time. His eyes fell to mine, a sympathetic gaze bearing into my questioning one.

****

Heartpounding so hard it keeps me wide awake at night

I wait alone in the dark for you to make the moment right 

"I do not love you." He said quietly, tearing his gaze from mine before he could watch the pain and anguish set in. He knew that I had left myself open to him, vulnerable in the worst way. I had given my heart to him, and he had refused it. 

__

If I could only show you all that might be lost

Then you'd never wonder what the secret was

And I'd tell you

I forced myself to keep my composure as he strode quickly out of the room. No matter how much my heart broke to hear him say that he didn't love me, I wouldn't let him see it. But as soon as I knew he was out of earshot I wept. I cried harder than I had ever had in all of my years. For I could contain the sorrow, and anguish of loving and not being loved in return no longer. 

__

The loney heart you see tonight

Will not give up without a fight

And I'm never gonna let it fade away

I watched in a mirror as the tears coursed down my face, with no end to them in sight. Each one carrying my pain, a pain that refused to end. My heart was broken. I could see no end to the darkness.

__

Oh, you can look into my eyes and see you're the only one

I would break down and cry if you became the lonely one

I cried harder still watching in the mirror as each tear fell, though at the time I didn't know that someone else was watching every tear, and aching just as much as I was. Though the tears still came, the moments we spent together, were all fake. The time on the bed. I realized that it was all one sided. He never more than cared for me, but I could still hope.

__

I'd rather play the fool and try to hold a star

Than never know if you were going to break my heart

And I can see it shining 

I loved him with all my heart, but it was only one-sided. I had left my heart and future in his hands, and he had set them aside as gently as possible, but it had all been so painfully cruel. An ironic twist of fate to an almost fairy tale.

__

No matter what I say to make you understand

It's all up to you to take the future in your hands

So please don't keep me waiting

I should've known, that there was always the other side of the coin, but I had only hoped there'd be one. I left my future in Raziel's clawed hands and now all I could do was wait. For a change of heart perhaps? I did not know.

****

No matter what I say to make you understand

It's all up to you to take the future in your hands

So please don't keep me waiting

****

A/N: Sorry it was short, but at least I updated. Please R&R.

**__**


End file.
